Memories of Anakin
by Skywalker.girl.01
Summary: Anakin thinks back to the time when he found out about his pregnant wife, just a one shot but might carry on if enough reads.


**Hi, this is just a little one shot between father and daughter. I hope you and enjoy, please review follow my stories. **

Anakin Skywalker

I am free; free from that monster I call Darth Vader. He ruined my life. He took my wife away from me and nearly my children. He deserved to die. He was a cold blooded monster. It was my fault, I let him take over me. If anything I am the monster.

I think back to the horrible things I did. I nearly killed son, I killed my wife and I tortured my… daughter. My daughter, I had only just found out the truth. It shocked me to find out I had a son but to now find out I had a daughter, it's a totally different surprise.

I remember when I and Padme were talking about the genders of our baby…

_Flashback…_

_We were both lying down on our bed and I was holding her._

"_I think it's a boy, Ani." Padme said. I looked down at her. Her hair was spread all over the bed and you could plainly see the outline from her baby bump on her dress. So beautiful._

_I smiled down at her._

"_No, I think it's a girl." I told her. She shook her head and smiled._

"_Have you never heard of Mothers intuition Ani?" She teased me._

"_Have you ever heard of father's intuition Angel?" I teased back. We both broke into laughter._

"_Okay, Ani, why do you think it's a girl?" She asked me. I pull her face to look at me and smiled. _

"_I feel her presence in your womb, she talks to me and I talk back. Whenever you're asleep and I have a nightmare, she talks to me. She tells me I am going to be the best daddy ever and that she loves me very much. I tell her I love her very much too and I am going to look after for ever and never let anyone or anything hurt her. It's called a father- daughter bond, my love." I answered back._

"_Wow, that's a very special bond, Ani, if it is a girl, what should we call her?" She asks._

_I think for a moment and then a name pops in my head._

"_Leia, it means delicate, to me she will be the most delicate girl to me in the world, not because she will be weak, no she will be strong, but to me she will be the most delicate person in the galaxy. If anyone hurt her or touched her I make them suffer."_

"_That's so sweet Ani, I like the name. If it's a boy, I want him to be called Luke, it means Light, he will be the light of our lives." She explained._

_Flash back over…_

I remember everything to do with our babies, with Padme, they completed me. Then I left them, killed their mother and nearly killed them too. I am no father to them. Luke tells me he loves me but Luke, like his mother, sees the light in everyone. Leia on the other hand hates me. The person who would always make me feel better when I had nightmares, the person who when I could talk to no one, not even Padme, I would let out my feelings too. She probably never remembers all that. I will though forever. She was my little angel. I used to day dream about the things we would do together, I would take her to school, go to the doctors for the first time, hug her when she gets upset and possibly hunt down the guy that broke her heart. That reminds me, I need to have a little talk with Solo after this.

I remember when Padme played me this song, which she thought amusingly, was going to be my new favorite song. I used to play it quietly when ever Padme was a sleep and sing it to my little angel.

She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

I want to see her again but she needs time to figure all this out, Luke told me she only found out a day a go. I wish I could see her. I can't believe I didn't recognize her before. I was to blinded by the dark side to notice how much she looked like her mother. Obi Wan tells me she looks so much like Padme but her personality is all me and that we have the same smile. I haven't smiled properly in years.

I am now one with the force, everybody has forgiven me. I don't believe I deserve forgiveness. I should just rot in hell. The only person who hasn't forgiven me is Leia, even Solo has forgiven me, which I am very surprised at.

Leia will never forgive me but I will try and apologize to her and maybe, just maybe she will accept.

**I think this is one of my betterr stories and I don't know If i should carry on? Please review and tell me and give me ideas on what to do next and I will dedicate a chapter to every person that helped me with this story. What do you think guys? Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
